


Blue and Brown: Heterochromia

by Miscellaneous_mess



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable Rose Lavillant, Best Friends, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Rose Lavillant, Bisexuality, Blue Eyes, Brown Eyes, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heterochromia, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Juleka Couffaine, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Rose Lavillant, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_mess/pseuds/Miscellaneous_mess
Summary: Juleka has a secret, it isn't huge like Marinette’s, but she fears people knowing just as much. She hides it behind her hair and hopes it will go away, it never does.
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Blue and Brown: Heterochromia

**Author's Note:**

> Before we saw Juleka’s other eye I always assumed she had heterochromia. While that isn't the case I wanted to write a fic where she does have it because I see everybody being super supportive and loving the small and unique detail.

Juleka hid her secret behind her hair. She hated her blue eye, it was bright and stood out against her pale skin, it didn't match her dark hair. She let her hair fall in front of her face that would, in turn, cover the eye. She never let anyone move it away from her face, she didn't want anyone knowing, her brother, Luka, and her mother were the only ones who knew and she intended to keep it that way. 

That was until she slowly fell in love with Rose, she didn't really want Rose to know but she knew that she would find out eventually. Rose always insisted that her other eye was beautiful even though she had never seen it. That was the beautiful thing about Rose, she had such a sense of optimism about everything. 

“Rose, I have something to tell you,” Juleka said as she sat Rose down.  
“What is it?” Rose asked as concern flooded her voice.  
“I have heterochromia,” Juleka explained, “I have two different colored eyes,” she said as she pulled her purple bangs back, revealing a blue eye.  
“Oh, it's beautiful Juleka,” Rose squealed, “I love it!”  
“Really?” Juleka asked, “I’ve never liked it.”  
“Yes, it's so pretty!” Rose exclaimed.  
Juleka blushed and pulled out a barrette she had in her pocket. She used it to hold the hair, that usually fell in her face, aside. Maybe if Rose found it cute, maybe then, everyone else wouldn't hate it either. 

Juleka went to school with the barrette in her hair the next day. Rose held Juleka’s hand as they walked up to their friends.  
“Hey, guys!” Rose squealed as she walked up to them.  
“Hey,” Juleka mumbled with her head down.  
“Juleka, I didn't know you had different colored eyes,” Marinette noted.  
“It's so cool!” Nino exclaimed.  
“Yeah, it fits you,” Alya agreed.  
“Looks great, Juleka,” Adrien added.  
“You look amazing,” Marinette said.  
Juleka blushed and gave a small smile. Her friends didn't think she was weird, they all seemed to love it.  
From that point Juleka wore a barrette almost every day and rarely let her hair fall on her face. Luka was proud of her for embracing that unique quirk. Chloé had given her some speech about how she was odd but Juleka knew better than to listen to Chloé. After all, Rose was usually right. Her secret was out in the open and maybe that wasn't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not super in love with the title so if you have title suggestions or any other feedback feel free to leave it in the comments below!


End file.
